Lovely Brother
by Azalea08
Summary: Dia sudah merebut semua kebahagiaanku, dia merebut semua hal yg seharusnya menjadi milikku, dia juga merebut gadis yg kucintai. Aku benar-benar membencinya! -Spesial ulang tahun Uchiha Itachi-


_Lovely Brother_

 _Spesial ulang tahun Uchiha Itachi_

 _Happy Reading :)_

Mempunyai seorang kakak terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Kau bisa bercanda tawa dengannya, saling mencurahkan isi hati, saling mengisi kekosongan hati, meski sering bertengkar tapi tetap saling menyayangi.

Ya seperti itulah aku dulu. Sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan belaka, bahkan aku tak mau lagi mengingat semua itu. Aku tak mau lagi mengingat semua hal tentang kakakku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Putra kedua dari pemilik Uchiha corp. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Aku punya seorang kakak, Uchiha Itachi.

Dulu aku dan dia begitu dekat, aku merasa bahwa tak ada yg bisa menyayangiku lebih dari dia, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun.

Namun semua mulai berubah saat Aku mulai masuk SMA. Beberapa hari setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Dia yg baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjananya langsung memimpin perusahaan. Jujur aku senang melihatnya bisa memimpin perusahaan dalam usia semuda itu. Tapi aku jadi merasa kesepian karena dia tak lagi memperhatikanku.

Aku termasuk pria yg populer di sekolah, banyak gadis yg selalu mencari perhatianku, tentu saja karena aku cukup tampan, pintar dan dari keluarga kaya. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi entah bagaimana semua gadis yg semula tergila-gila padaku, beralih mengejar itachi. Aku pun tak mengerti alasannya.

Dan itachi selalu meladeni mereka, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang playboy. Menjijikkan! Bagaimana bisa para gadis itu tetap mengejarnya sedangkan pria yg mereka kejar bersikap manis pada semua gadis. Entah jurus apa yg digunakan itachi hingga semua gadis bisa bertekuk lutut padanya. Termasuk gadis yg aku cintai.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata dengan frame yg juga berwarna merah. Karin.

Dulu karin selalu mengejar dan mencari perhatianku. Aku memang cukup tertarik padanya, tapi aku pura-pura tak pernah meliriknya, dan membiarkan dia seperti itu sampai aku mengakui perasaanku padanya nanti. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia jadi dekat dengan itachi, dia sering mengunjungi itachi, berjalan-jalan dengan itachi. Dia tak lagi memperhatikanku, dia berpaling dariku. Dan lagi-lagi pada itachi. Sama seperti gadis lainnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar membenci itachi, dia tak pernah lagi memperhatikanku, dia merebut seluruh fans ku, dia bersikap seperti playboy, dan dia juga merebut gadis yg seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Ada satu hal lagi yg membuatku bingung. Itachi selalu meladeni para gadis centil itu, tapi ada seorang gadis yg tak pernah dilirik olehnya. Gadis berambut sewarna permen karet, dia seumuran denganku. Yg juga satu sekolah denganku. Haruno Sakura.

Tak seperti gadis lain yg sebelumnya adalah fangirl ku, dia dari dulu sudah mengagumi sosok itachi. Namun anehnya gadis yg terlihat tulus menyayanginya justru diabaikan olehnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran itachi.

Ah sudahlah! Aku lelah terus-terusan mengingat hal-hal tentang itachi.

-oOo-

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu, aku baru keluar dari kelas, seperti biasa aku menunggu sekolah lengang, aku tak suka berada di keramaian.

Aku berniat menuju toko buku yg berada di dekat sekolah, aku ingin membeli komik untuk kujadikan hiburan pelepas lelah.

Sesampainya di toko aku langsung ke bagian komik, aku melihat beberapa komik yg menarik perhatianku.

'BRUKK!'

Karena terlalu fokus melihat komik, aku sampai menabrak, maksudku di tabrak karena menghalangi jalan seseorang yg membawa begitu banyak buku, akibatnya semua buku yg dibawanya jatuh.

Aku dan dia memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Gomenasai".

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu.

Aku melihat orang yg telah menabrakku, dan seperti dugaanku, aku memang mengenal orang itu, dia si gadis permen karet.

"Hn" jawabku sambil membawa sebagian buku yg jatuh tadi.

Gadis itu berniat memintanya kembali

"Biar kubantu" entah bagaimana kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku

"Arigatou" jawabnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Aku pun membantunya membawa buku-buku itu ke meja kasir dan langsung kembali ke bagian komik setelahnya.

Aku mengambil komik yg dari tadi sudah membuatku tertarik dan langsung membawanya ke meja kasir. Gadis itu masih di dekat meja kasir, sepertinya dia sedang memeriksa ulang buku-buku yg di belinya tadi.

Setelah membayar komik itu aku langsung keluar, dan entah kebetulan atau apa, gadis itu keluar di saat yg sama denganku.

"Kau, terimakasih untuk yg tadi ya" ucap gadis itu yg kini tengah berjalan di sampingku.

"Hn" jawabku masih dengan wajah datar

"Bukankah kau adiknya itachi-senpai?" Ucapnya mungkin hanya untuk basa-basi, tak mungkin dia yg sudah lama memperhatikan itachi tak tau tentang hubunganku dengan itachi.

"Aa" jawabku singkat

"Kau sering pergi ke toko buku itu ya? Aku sering melihatmu." apa dia mencoba mengajakku mengobrol?

"Hn" lagi-lagi kujawab dengan singkat

"Kau ini punya teman tidak sih? Aku hampir tak pernah melihatmu berinteraksi dengan yg lain" cerewet sekali sih gadis ini!

"Punya" aku masih mencoba mengendalikan emosiku, dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Kau benar-benar kebalikan dari senpai ya, senpai sangat ramah dan hangat, sedangkan kau cuek dan irit bicara" ucapnya mulai membandingkan aku dengan itachi, dan aku paling benci hal itu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, gadis itu pun berhenti sambil menatapku heran.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya

"Bukankah kau gadis yg selalu di acuhkan oleh itachi itu?!" Ucapku dengan nada mengejek

"Apa maksudmu?!" jawabnya terlihat mulai kesal

"Dia meladeni semua gadis yg mendekatinya, seperti seorang playboy. Tapi dia tak pernah melirikmu! Sebegitu tak menarik kah dirimu?!" Ucapku langsung ke intinya

"Nani?!!" Gadis itu langsung berteriak padaku

"Nee pantat ayam!!" Kuso! Dia mengejek gaya rambutku?!

"Jangan asal bicara ya! Tau apa kau soal aku?! Dan jangan pernah menyebut senpai sebagai playboy!! Dia hanya tak bisa menyakiti hati para gadis itu!" Ucap gadis itu terlihat sangat marah

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku

"Apa kau adalah pengecualian? Apa tidak masalah bagi itachi jika menyakiti hatimu?" Ucapku lagi

"Urusai!!! Itu bukan urusanmu, baka!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

"Bukankah kau juga bernasib sama denganku?!" Ucapnya balik menyerangku

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku bingung

"Kau juga diacuhkan oleh gadis merah berkacamata itu kan?" Ucapnya menyeringai

Kuso! Dari mana dia tau?!!

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucapku berusaha mempertahankan wajah datar.

"Ohh.. Sou ka?" ucapnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri

Apa maksud senyumannya itu? Dia sedang meledekku?

Diawal dia berbicara dengan sangat manis dan lembut, lalu beberapa menit lalu dia terlihat seperti monster yg mengamuk, dan sekarang dia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Hen'na on'na!" Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkannya

Aku malas meladeni gadis aneh seperti dia. Pantas saja itachi tak mau meliriknya.

"Siapa yg kau bilang aneh, Kono Baka otoko!" Teriaknya masih dari tempat itu.

Dasar! Seenaknya saja mengatai aku bodoh, bukankah dia sendiri yg bodoh karena terus mengejar pria yg tak meliriknya?!

Aku tak mau lagi berbicara dengan gadis aneh sepertinya. Bahkan aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Menyebalkan!

-oOo-

Kenapa setiap hal yg kita hindari selalu terlihat oleh mata kita? Dan kenapa orang yg tak ingin kita temui justru muncul dimana-mana?!!

Entah bagaimana, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali bertemu dengannya, entah bertemu di sekolah, di jalan saat berangkat atau pulang, dan yg paling sering di toko buku. Setiap berpapasan dia selalu saja memancing emosiku. Melihat wajahnya saja membuatku geram, apalagi jika harus berseteru dengannya. Rasanya ingin ku cekik saja dia hingga mati. Benar-benar menyebalkan!!

"Oi! Baka otoko!!" Lagi-lagi suaranya terdengar di telingaku.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari toko buku dekat sekolah. Tempat yg menjadi awal mula dari perseteruanku dengannya.

"Oi! Matte!" Aku tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya

"Matte yo! Kono baka otoko!!" Dia berhasil mengejarku dan menarik lenganku agar aku berhenti

"Oh? Hen'na on'na ka? Nanda?" Ucapku pura-pura tak tau

"Tidak usah berpura-pura! Aku tau kau mendengarku tadi!!" Ucapnya terlihat sangat marah

"Benarkah?! Jadi ada apa?!" Tanyaku berusaha mengendalikan emosi

"Ini" ucapnya menyodorkan sesuatu dengan malu-malu

"Hehh? Untukku? Arigatou yo!" Ucapku hendak mengambil barang yg dia berikan

"Enak saja!!" Ucapnya menarik kembali benda itu

"Are?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ini bukan untukmu!! Ini untuk senpai. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk memberikan hadiah ini padanya di hari ulang tahunnya lusa" ucap gadis itu tersipu

Apa katanya? Dia kira aku ini kurir apa?!

"Kotowaru!!" Ucapku tegas

"Ehh? Kenapa? Kau kan tinggal serumah dengannya. Ayolah bantu aku kali ini saja" Ucapnya merengek

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri saja padanya?!" Ucapku bertanya balik padanya

Dia terdiam

"Hn. Naruhodo. Kau takut dia menolak hadiahmu ya? Karena itu kau minta tolong padaku. Benar kan?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai menggodanya

"Chigau yo! Aku hanya takut mengganggunya saja" ucapnya menunduk lesu.

Entah kenapa aku tak tega melihatnya bersedih seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa itachi tega mengacuhkan gadis yg benar-benar tulus padanya ini?! itachi no baka!!

"Aa aa! Wakatta!!" Ucapku akhirnya mau membantunya.

"Hontou? Arigatou, sasuke-kun"

'Deg!'

Kun? Baru kali ini dia memanggil namaku, ditambah surfix kun pula. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan, ada sesuatu yg aneh dengan hatiku..

"Sasuke-kun?" Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya

"Sasuke-kun?!" Kali ini terdengar lebih keras

"Oi!! Baka otoko!!" Apa?

"Kau melamun ya?!" Melamun?

"Dari tadi ku panggil tak menjawab. Saat ku panggil baka Baru kau sadar" souka? Jadi dia memang memanggil namaku tadi, dan karena tak biasa aku jadi terhanyut dalam lamunan.

"Apa kau mau selalu ku panggil baka?" Dia ini benar-benar tak bisa diam ya!

"Urusai! Hen'na on'na!" Ucapku sebal

"Memang siapa yang mulai bertingkah aneh?!" Ucapnya lagi

"Kau jadi meminta bantuanku tidak, Urusai on'na?!" Tanyaku semakin kesal

"Eh? Iya, tentu saja!" Ucapnya

"Ini, tolong ya" dia memberikan hadiah tadi

"Hn!" Akupun menerima benda itu

"Tapi ada syaratnya" ucapku lagi

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"Aku ingin lihat isinya dulu" ucapku

"Hah? Etto.. emm.. ano.. bagaimana ya.. aku-" dia terlihat sangat bingung

"Ahahahaha! Bercanda!" Aku tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi wajahnya yg terlihat begitu panik.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ku buka. Lagipula aku juga tak berminat melihatnya" ucapku

Ya aku tak berminat melihat hal yg berhubungan dengan itachi.

"Hn?" Kenapa dia melongo begitu

"Oi!!" Panggilku

Dia masih diam

"Oi! Hen'na on'na!" Panggilku lebih keras

Dia tetap diam, ada apa ini? Apa ada yg salah dengan ucapanku tadi?

"Sakura?!" Kali ini aku menggoyangkan punggungnya

"Eh? Hai'?" Tanya gadis itu

Ternyata dia melamun

Aku memandang kotak berukuran sedang yg tengah kupegang itu.

"Untuk dia ya? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya" ucapku pelan

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah aku mau pulang" ucapku berbalik pergi

"Oh? Baiklah, hati-hati" ucapnya melambaikan tangannya

Apa sebenarnya yg dia pikirkan? Ah sudahlah! Itu bukan urusanku!

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku pun sampai dirumah. Hari sudah mulai senja, langit sudah berwarna oranye.

Dia pasti sudah dirumah. Sebenarnya aku malas berada dirumah jika ada dia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Huft!!

Aku pun memasuki rumah berlantai dua yg cukup mewah dengan halaman yg cukup luas, dan dikelilingi oleh pagar dinding dengan gambar kipas merah putih, lambang keluarga kami. Terdapat juga Taman kecil yg dulunya selalu dirawat oleh ibuku. Tapi semenjak beliau tiada, Taman itu diurus oleh maid yg dipekerjakan itachi.

Sudah kuduga, dia sudah pulang.

"Sasuke, okaeri" ucapnya

Tumben sekali dia menyambutku. Biasanya tak pernah. Ah sudahlah!

Aku langsung masuk kamar setelah selesai melepas sepatuku.

Aku tak melirik itachi sedikitpun. Aku tak tau Bahkan tak mau tau apa dia memperhatikanku atau tidak. Aku tak peduli.

Aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Benar juga, sekarang tanggal 7 juli. Lusa itachi berulang tahun. Ulang tahun yg ke 21.

Jika saja hubunganku dengannya masih seperti dulu, mungkin aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya nanti. Kuso! Apa yg aku pikirkan?! Aku tidak mungkin berharap bisa seperti dulu lagi bukan?! Ah sudahlah!

Bagaimana aku memberikan hadiah dari sakura nanti? Menatap wajahnya saja membuatku muak. Kuso! Kenapa aku harus menerima permintaannya tadi? Habislah aku.

-oOo-

Hari baru dimulai, aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Satu hari lagi. Besok. Besok ulang tahun itachi. Entah kenapa aku jadi bingung dengan apa yg akan aku lakukan besok.

Semua ini gara-gara si gadis aneh yg sedang berdiri tak jauh di depan sana itu.

Are? Apa yg dia lakukan disana?

Ya, aku melihat sakura. Dia sedang berdiri di depan sana.

Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang?

Tunggu, sekarang dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Apa yg aku pikirkan?! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia?!" Ucapnya pelan, tapi masih terdengar jelas ditelingaku

Siapa yg di maksud 'dia' oleh gadis aneh itu? Siapa lagi, pasti itachi.

"Yo! Hen'na on'na!" Sapaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya

"Ah?! S-sa-suke-kun?!" Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan begitu. Dan dia menyebut namaku dengan terbata-bata begitu. Dia kira aku hantu apa?! Dasar gadis aneh!

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku

"Etto.. aku.. aku mau pergi ke sekolah! Sudah jelas bukan?!" Ucapnya dengan nada yg cukup tinggi

"Kenapa kau jadi membentak begitu? Aku kan sedang tak mengajakmu berkelahi!!" Ucapku sedikit kesal

"Sou ka?" Ucapnya menunduk

Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya

"Gomenasai!!" Teriaknya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia jadi semakin aneh begitu? Dasar! Hen'na on'na!

Akupun kembali berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

Dan saat di sekolah, aku lebih sering melihat dia melamun, dikantin sekolah, di Taman, bahkan saat berjalan pun dia sambil melamun. Dan lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya dia bergumam "kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?"

Entah apa alasannya, tapi mungkin perasaannya pada itachi sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung. Sebegitu Cinta kah kau padanya sakura? Kenapa kau harus menderita demi mencintai si playboy tengik itu?!!

Ya ampun! Apa sih yg ku pikirkan?! Sebesar apapun cintanya pada itachi, itu jelas bukan urusanku.

Sekarang aku melihatnya lagi, dia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ternyata dia cukup kawaii juga.

Are? Apa yg kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku jadi lebih sering memperhatikan gadis aneh itu?! Ah sudahlah!

Saat di rumah, aku melihat karin bersama itachi, mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Dan seperti biasa gadis centil itu selalu menempel pada itachi. Menjijikkan sekali melihat pemandangan seperti itu!

"Oh sasuke, okaeri" ucap itachi

Tak usah pura-pura menjadi kakak yg baik jika hanya didepan karin, baka!!

Aku tak menjawabnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Oi! Baka sasuke! Kakakmu menyambutmu tadi, harusnya kau lebih sopan sedikit padanya!" Kali ini karin yg bicara

"Urusai!!" Ucapku sebal. Apa-apaan itu? Apa itachi bermaksud membuat citraku semakin buruk didepan karin?! Menyebalkan!

"Kau ini! Oi! Sasuke!!" Lagi-lagi karin memanggilku dengan nada yg terdengar begitu kesal, namun aku tetap masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Sudahlah, karin-chan. Dia sudah biasa seperti itu" CHAN?! Aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan apa maksud panggilan 'chan' itu?!

"Jadi dia masih belum bisa merelakan aku yg lebih memilih dirimu ya, itachi-kun" nada bicara macam apa itu? Terdengar begitu manja. Dan bisa kutebak, pasti dia sedang menempel pada itachi. Benar-benar menjijikkan! Membayangkannya saja membuatku mual.

Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tidur. Bisa-bisa aku akan muntah jika terus mendengarkan mereka.

-oOo-

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga, hari ulang tahun itachi. Sepanjang pelajaran di sekolah Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku menyerahkan hadiah itu, aku bahkan membawa hadiah itu dalam tasku.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tak menemukan caranya. Sambil berjalan ke rumah aku juga terus memikirkannya. Mungkinkah kuberikan saja dan tak usah berkata apapun? Jangan! Nanti dia pikir ini dariku! Jadi apa yg harus kukatakan? Dan apa saat ini itachi ada dirumah? Bagaimana jika tak ada?

"Kita kemana kali ini, itachi-kun?" Dan suara itu langsung memberiku jawaban.

Aku melihat itachi bersama karin, mereka sedang berjalan, dan seperti biasa gadis centil itu tak mau lepas dari itachi.

"Oi!" Aku memanggil mereka.

"Sasuke?" Ucap itachi

"Doushite?! Apa yg kau inginkan?!" Ucap karin dengan nada yg terdengar marah. Mungkin dia tak suka karena aku mengganggu kencannya.

"Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu!" Ucapku

"Denganku?! Apa kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu? Tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak bisa lagi menci-"

"Bukan denganmu! Tapi dengannya!" Langsung kupotong ocehan karin itu

"Aku? Tumben sekali kau mau bicara denganku!" Ucapnya

Urusai! Kalau bukan demi sakura aku juga takkan mau bicara denganmu!

"Baiklah. Karin-chan kau duluan saja ya, nanti aku menyusul" ucap itachi pada karin

"Tapi itachi-kun.. aku ingin kesana bersamamu" ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan nada manja yg menjijikkan

"Hanya sebentar kok. Aku akan segera menyusul nanti" ucap itachi tersenyum

"Huhh!! Baiklah! Dasar sasuke pengganggu!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Ya pergi sana! Dan tak usah kembali!!!

"Doushite?" Tanya itachi

Aku langsung mengambil hadiah sakura di dalam tasku.

"Dari sakura" ucapku memberikan hadiah itu padanya

"Sakura? Siapa dia?" Apa?!

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya! Dia satu-satunya gadis yg dengan tulus mencintaimu tapi justru kau abaikan!!" Ucapku kesal

"Oh. Gadis itu ya" ucap itachi

"Kotowaru" ucap itachi tak mau menerima hadiah dari sakura

"Apa?! Dia sudah susah-susah membuatkan ini untukmu dan kau menolaknya?! Pria macam apa kau ini?!!" Ucapku semakin marah

"Aku tidak mau menerima hadiah dari gadis cengeng dan tak bisa apa-apa seperti dia" ucap itachi tak peduli

"Kau kembalikan saja ini padanya, atau hadiahnya untukmu saja" lanjutnya

"Mana mungkin aku menerima hadiah yg bukan untukku! Dan apa susahnya sih?! Kau tinggal menerimanya, urusan mau kau apakan hadiahnya bisa kau urus nanti! Setidaknya dia tak lagi merasa sakit karena selalu kau tolak!!" Aku benar-benar marah padanya

"Aku tak mau. Aku malas meladeni gadis aneh seperti dia" ucap itachi

"Kau ini- Eh? Sakura?" ya aku melihat sakura di seberang jalan, dia terlihat terkejut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jangan-jangan dia mendengar percakapan kami tadi.

"Sakura!" Aku mulai panik.

Sakura berlari menjauhi kami.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!!" Ucapku pada itachi dan langsung mengejar sakura

"Sakura!! Matte!! Sakura!!" Aku terus memanggilnya namun dia tak juga berhenti

Akupun mempercepat lariku, dan meraih pundaknya juga menahannya agar berhenti

"Sakura-"

"Kau benar, sasuke-kun. Kau benar, hiks" ucapnya sambil menangis. Apa maksudnya

"Aku memang benar-benar tak menarik, aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena terus-menerus mengejar pria yg jelas-jelas sudah menolakku. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh karena berharap dia akan menerimaku suatu saat. Aku bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh, hiks!"

"Chigau!!" Ucapku masih memegang pundak sakura

"Yang bodoh itu dia! Dia yg bodoh karena mengacuhkanmu, dia yg bodoh karena tak bisa melihat ketulusanmu, dia yg bodoh karena lebih memilih gadis centil seperti karin dari pada dirimu"

Are? Apa aku mencela karin tadi? Apa aku bermaksud berkata bahwa sakura lebih baik dari karin?

Aku terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan sakura yg mendengar ucapanku tadi

"Abunai, sasuke!!!" Suara itachi?

'CIITTTT.. BRAKK!!'

-oOo-

Aku dan sakura sedang berada dirumah sakit. Bukan kami yg dirawat. Tapi Itachi.

Dia tertabrak truk karena menyelamatkan kami.

Tadi saat aku menenangkan sakura, ada truk yg mengarah pada kami, dan kami tak menyadari itu. Entah bagaimana itachi datang dan langsung mendorong kami menjauhi truk itu, tapi dia yg jadi korbannya.

Menurut keterangan polisi, pengendara truk itu mabuk dan oleng, hingga keluar dari jalan dan hampir menabrak kami.

Aku hanya terdiam menunduk di kursi, menunggu dokter keluar.

Kenapa? Kenapa itachi menyelamatkanku? Bukankah selama ini dia tak pernah peduli padaku? Bukankah selama ini dia hanya merebut kebahagiaanku? Lalu kenapa hari ini dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku?!

Apa dia ingin membuatku merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini? Benar-benar konyol!!

Sakura terus menenangkanku, aku yakin dia merasa bersalah atas insiden ini. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menenangkan dirinya, juga menenangkanku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membeli minuman dulu, kau juga pasti haus, kan?" Ucapnya

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Dia tersenyum

"Aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya pergi

Aku kembali menunduk, aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana.

"Sasuke" seseorang memanggilku

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata sewarna berdiri di sampingku.

"Izumi-neechan?" Dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dia seumuran dengan itachi. Dan dia juga sangat dekat dengan kami dulu.

"Aku langsung kemari saat mendapat telepon darimu, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya

"Masih ditangani" ucapku kembali menunduk

"Sasuke" dia menepuk pundakku

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia sampai mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku?" Ucapku masih menunduk

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Karena dia sangat menyayangimu" ucapnya

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya

"Tapi bukankah selama ini dia tak pernah peduli padaku?" Tanyaku bingung

Dia menggeleng

"Chigau, sasuke. Dia adalah orang yg paling menyayangimu. Dia rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirimu" ucapnya membuatku semakin bingung

"Apa maksudmu, nee-chan?"

"Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikanmu, dia tak pernah sedikitpun melepas perhatiannya" ucapnya

"Tapi dia telah merenggut semua kebahagiaanku, dia menjadi seperti playboy dan merebut orang yg kusayangi!" Ucapku

"Chigau yo. Dia tak pernah merenggut kebahagiaanmu. Dia justru ingin terus mempertahankan kebahagiaanmu" ucapnya

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, nee-chan? Jelaskan padaku!" Ucapku dengan nada yg mulai tinggi

"Itachi selalu memperhatikanmu, dia tau kau punya banyak fangirl yg cukup fanatik, dan tak sedikit juga dari mereka yg mengincarmu hanya karena kekayaan orang tuamu. Itachi tak mau sampai kau jatuh Cinta pada gadis yg salah, yg hanya akan membuatmu jatuh dalam keputusasaan. Dan jika gadis itu juga mengincar Harta keluarga, maka bukan hanya kau yg terancam, tapi juga para karyawan diperusahaan, bagaimana nasib mereka jika perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja bangkrut? Bagaimana mereka menafkahi keluarga mereka nanti? Takkan mudah mencari pekerjaan di konoha. Itachi memikirkan semua itu" yg benar saja, dia berpikir sampai sejauh itu?

"Dan saat tau kau mulai jatuh Cinta pada karin, itachi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian fangirl mu, terutama karin. Karena dia yg paling berbahaya dari semuanya" ucapnya

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya, karena dia adalah Putri dari pemilik perusahaan Uzusio, yg telah lama bangkrut karena tak mampu bersaing dengan Uchiha. Dan pemilik perusahaan itu, ayah karin, dia frustasi dan bunuh diri karena tak bisa menerima semuanya. Dia bermaksud membalas dendam dan menjatuhkan perusahaan Uchiha dengan mendekati pewarisnya. Dan dia memilihmu karena kau seumuran dengannya, dan juga kau masih polos. Jadi pasti akan mudah baginya memperalat dirimu. Itachi sudah mengerti rencananya sejak awal. Jadi dia mencegahnya, dan membuat karin berpikir bahwa lebih baik menggunakan si Putra sulung yg akan mengurus langsung perusahaan. Jadi mengalihkan perhatian para fangirlmu untuk memancing karin"

"Bukankah dia jadi terlihat seperti playboy tengik!" Ucapku sebal

"Dia bilang tak masalah kau mau menganggapnya apa. 'Lagi pula Dia hanya akan menganggapku sebagai seorang playboy, bukan seorang kriminal yg menghabisi seluruh klannya dalam semalam kan?' Begitu katanya"

Asumsi macam apa itu?!

"Dan lagi.. dia juga tak bermaksud menyakitimu, sakura-chan"

Are? Sakura? Oh, rupanya dia sudah kembali. Dia berdiri dibelakang izumi-neechan.

Izumi-neechan menengok dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Itachi hanya ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua"

"Hehh?!" Apa maksudnya ini?

"Setelah merasakan ketulusan dalam hati sakura, itachi pikir sakura adalah gadis yg tepat untukmu, sasuke" ucapnya

Apa-apaan itu?! Dia sampai memilihkanku pasangan? Serumit itukah permasalahan ini?

"Jadi dia mengacuhkan sakura, karena itachi yakin nantinya kau juga akan memperhatikannya, karena dia satu-satunya gadis yg diacuhkan oleh itachi. Dan sakura juga pasti akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganmu karena kau adalah adik dari pria yg dia kagumi, dan dia juga yakin kalau kau lebih cocok dengan sasuke, sakura-chan" ucapnya

Sakura terlihat sedikit tersentak dan entah perasaanku saja atau benar terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

'CLEKK'

Pintu UGD terbuka, dokter yg menangani itachi pun keluar

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucapku risau

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak mungkin!!" Apa maksud gelengan kepalanya itu?! Ini tak seperti yang aku pikirkan bukan?!

"Nii-san!!" Aku langsung bergegas memasuki ruang UGD, kulihat sosok yg dulu sangat kukagumi tergeletak lemah penuh perban. Dan para perawat sedang melepaskan alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nii-san!! Kumohon bangun! Kau ingin melihatku bahagia bukan?! Karena itu kumohon bangun! Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu!!"

Aku merengek seperti anak kecil, aku tak mau kehilangan kakak terbaik seperti dirinya.

"Senpai?" Sakura berdiri disampingku, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

Ini pasti juga berat baginya. Kami berdua sama-sama kehilangan orang yg kami sayangi. Aku kehilangan kakakku, dan dia kehilangan pria yg dicintainya.

-oOo-

Proses pemakaman itachi baru saja selesai. Sekarang dia sudah tidur lelap dan takkan pernah bangun lagi.

Para karyawan perusahaan datang dan mengikuti proses pemakaman tadi, begitu juga kerabat dan teman-teman itachi, dan juga karin. Tapi bukannya bersedih memegangi pusara itachi, dia justru terus menempel padaku, dia memang menunjukkan wajah sedih bahkan sempat merengek, tapi aku tau itu palsu.

Para pelayat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Tersisa aku, sakura, Izumi-neechan dan karin.

"Lepaskan!!" Ucapku sambil mendorong karin yg dari tadi menempel padaku

"Kau ini kasar sekali, sasuke-kun. Hiks" apa-apaan itu? Dia kembali memanggilku 'kun' bukankah terakhir kali dia selalu memanggilku 'baka'?!

"Urusai!! Dan berhentilah berpura-pura! Aku tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu!! Dan apa tujuanmu mendekatiku dan itachi selama ini!! Jadi hentikan rencana busukmu itu! Karena kau takkan pernah bisa menghancurkan Uchiha!!" Ucapku meluapkan amarahku

"Apa yg kau bicarakan, sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya terlihat gugup

"Itachi sudah tau rencanamu sejak awal, nona Uzushio!" Kali ini Izumi-neechan yg berbicara

"Dan seperti kata sasuke, kau takkan pernah bisa menghancurkan Uchiha. Jadi menyerahlah!!" Lanjutnya

Karin hanya terdiam

"Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku, dan jangan pernah berani menunjukkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku!!" Ucapku mengusirnya

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkan kalian para Uchiha brengsek!! Aku akan membalaskan kematian ayahku!! Jadi tunggu saja nanti!!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Sakura" panggilku

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh

Aku memegang kedua tangannya, dan dia sempat tersentak karenanya.

"Sakura, Aishiteru" ucapku dan itu membuat matanya semakin terbelalak

"Aku tau sulit bagimu melupakan itachi, melihat bagaimana kau sering melamun dan memikirkan dia dalam setiap aktivitasmu. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh Cinta padaku?" Ucapku

Sakura masih diam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baka!! Hiks!" Dia menangis sambil memukul pelan dadaku.

"Yg aku pikirkan itu bukan senpai! Tapi kau, Baka otoko!!"

Ehh? Hehh?? Apa itu artinya selama ini dia..

"Jadi kau.."

"Tentu saja, kau tak memerlukan kesempatan itu lagi, karena aku memang sudah jatuh Cinta padamu, baka!" Ucapnya

Aku pun langsung memeluknya yg masih terisak itu.

"Sakura.. Arigatou" ucapku padanya

Dia mengangguk

Sedangkan izumi-neechan hanya tersenyum melihat kami

Aku melepas pelukanku, sakura juga sudah berhenti menangis. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak yg tadinya ingin ia berikan untuk itachi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sebuah syal berwarna hitam-merah. Sakura melingkarkan syal itu di pusara itachi.

"Arigatou, itachi-niisan" ucapnya

Ya, semua ini karena itachi. Semua bisa bahagia karena pengorbanan itachi, dia sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi kebahagiaan kami.

Aku memang tak pernah benar-benar bisa mengerti itachi. Bahkan saat aku sangat dekat dengannya pun, aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirnya.

Andai aku bisa mengerti dirimu, Nii-san. Mungkin kita masih bisa berkumpul dan berbahagia bersama disini.

Maafkan aku yg tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu ini. Aku adikmu tapi tak bisa merasakan ketulusanmu. Maaf.

Dan terimakasih untuk segalanya, terimakasih untuk segala hal yg kau berikan. Kau benar-benar kakak yg baik. Kau adalah kakak terbaik yg pernah ada.

Arigatou, Nii-san.

END=

 **Apaan tu? katanya spesial ultah itachi, tapi malah bikin fanfic nya sasusaku, ceritanya gaje lagi -_-** **Maaf ya, maklum masih amatiran. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur readers semua. :)** **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ;) Terimakasih :)**


End file.
